Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Moo
by Hope Quill
Summary: This is an Animorphs found poem I wrote. A found poem is a poem that takes quotes from an existing piece of work and making it poetry. Of course, you change it to make it more poetic. This one has many of the Animorphs quotes I consider the best, or the sweetest. Edit: Now with an extra non-poetry chapter!
1. Poem

Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Moo

* * *

Eenie, meenie, minie, moo.

Be happy for me, and for all who fly free.

I have the sky, and loyalty.

Only a fool is strong so others will see.

The wise are strong for themselves.

* * *

Eenie, meenie, minie, moo.

Mothers put themselves in danger to save their kids.

Every choice is yours – you were and are free.

What counts is what is in your head and in your heart.

A person isn't what's on the outside.

* * *

Eenie, meenie, minie, moo.

The only way to deal with fear is be afraid.

Then do what you were going to do anyway.

A butterfly beating its wings can change everything.

But how does it know when to beat its wings?

It beats its wings the best it can, and hopes it will all work out.

* * *

Eenie, meenie, minie, moo.

Don't hate anybody, just think what you've been through!

It's a leader's job to be lucky.

You have to choose from the smart, sane thing to do,

And stupid, insane hope.

Imagine a world without that hope.

* * *

Eenie, meenie, minie, moo.

From the rising of the sun to the setting to its rising again,

Replace what is hard to endure with what is sweet to remember,

And find peace.

There's no point in worrying about what you might have done.

The past is the past - Let it go.

* * *

Eenie, meenie, minie, moo.

Do not ever give up.

Without life there is no despair,

But without life there can also never be hope.

A test of will may lead to wisdom;

A loss of will breeds but defeat.

* * *

Eenie, meenie, minie, moo.

There's no greater art than our world.

Sometimes the people who are your own

Can be very different from you.

* * *

Eenie, meenie, minie, moo.

Let's do it.

* * *

_**A/N: For school today, I had to write a "found poem", which is taking pieces from a story (or in this case, series), and putting it together into a poem. I did change parts of the quotes, of course. I decided to upload my poem so the (small number of) people waiting for me to update will at least get something. And of course I wanted to share what I wrote. :)**_

_**Of course, this is Animorphs Fanfiction, and K.A. Applegate owns Animorphs, not me. I own every Animorphs book (except for the second choose-your-own-adventure like book) (wherever they might be) and did my school assignment, but Animorphs is owned by K.A. Applegate.**_

_**I would love to get reviews, followers, and favorites, but I'm not going to beg you to do anything. I do hope you take the two seconds to at least write a short review, though. (I know it takes longer than two seconds, but if you were only to write "Neat!", that would take two seconds; and at least I'll know you read it. I normally click on the userpage of whoever reviews.) ;)**_

_**Alright, this author's note has gone on long enough! Enjoy my poem! :D**_


	2. Story

_Eenie, meenie, minie, moo._

{Is eenie, meenie, minie, moo a human method of decision making?}

I laughed. "It's eenie, meenie, minie, mo."

Ax stared at me with all four eyes. {But Visser Three said eenie, meenie, minie, moo, Marco.}

"Since when do you listen to Visser Three?"

* * *

_Catch a tiger by his shoe._

I dribbled the basketball as Tom snuck up on me.

"Hey!" Tom grabbed my foot and my shoe slipped off as I fell. The ball rolled away as Tom and I started to laugh.

My eyes widened, and Tom and I raced after the ball, me not realizing I only wore one shoe.

If only things could be like this all the time.

* * *

_If he hollers, let him through._

{Am I clear?} Jake called.

{Rachel, to your left,} I instructed. {Yeah, you're clear.}

{Come on, everyone. Let's go.} Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and Ax left the fight, and I swooped after them. I landed on Rachel's shoulder as she demorphed.

{Good job today, guys,} I said.

Marco nodded. "Yeah. Can we go home now?"

* * *

_Eenie, meenie, minie, moo._

"Why do we need a cow morph, Cassie?" Rachel asked me, annoyed.

I shrugged and grinned. "You never know."

"What's next? Giraffes?"

I snapped my fingers. "Hey! That's not a bad idea!"

I couldn't help but grin as Rachel turned around and huffed in annoyance.

* * *

_My Visser says to pick the very worst one._

I circled Visser Three, seething with hatred.

{I will win, Andalite,} he gloated.

{Never,} I hissed. My tail shot towards him, and he easily blocked it.

The only Andalite-Controller and I fought, even after my Prince called me away. We fought until he ran away.

* * *

_And you are not it._

{Rachel. Go.}

{_NO!_}


End file.
